The data transmission network of an elevator system typically consists of a bus, a controlling computer and actuators connected to it, such as the call buttons at the landings and the floor call buttons in the elevator cars, the door motor control etc., which constitute the nodes of the network. In CAN (Controller Area Network) networks, whose speed characteristics make them well suited for use in elevator systems, a message identifier is used by a transmitting node when transmitting a message, whereas in ordinary local networks a node identifier (referred to in CAN networks a message identifier) is used for the selection of the messages to be received.
In current practice, the message identifiers used in each node are set by means of setting switches provided in each of the nodes. A fixed message identifier is programmed for each node separately, or the identifiers are set for each node by using a special tool. The use of setting switches makes the node more expensive and more difficult to install. When fixedly programmed identifiers are used, each node has individual characteristics. This makes them difficult to produce, and in some cases it may be difficult to obtain spare parts for the nodes. The use of a separate tool requires additional installation time, and the special tool, but it does not remove the risk of incorrect settings.